kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Burn To Dark
Burn To Dark this is tenth episode of Kamen Rider Beyond. Synopsis Dan is fighting The Shockers, but he is in trouble. But strange person is returning and it's Trent Moseley, and he wants to training with him. Summary Dan training skills on his own, Eric saw him and ask him is he okay?. Dan tell him that he is fine, Queen Sera tell him that he needs to be training with someone to help him. Dan was thinking can do that on his own, but Dan tell his friends that he going have walk into town on his own. Colonel X thinking about get new monster to attack Kamen Rider Beyond, Scratch send new monster to meet Colonel X. His name is Spider-com, he is half spider and half monster, Colonel X tell him want to kill Kamen Rider Beyond. So Spider-Com will do that for him. Dan walking in town thinking about he want someone to help him train more, but now Spider-Com is here to meet him and his fighting Dan. Dan transform to Kamen Rider Beyond and try to stop him to attack Dan, Spider-Com nearly going to kill him. But someone who came to save Dan from him, and it's Trent Moseley. Spider-Com is going back see Colonel x about him, Dan was shock that Trent is here to help him. Colonel X is not happy that another past rider, Spider-Com will tell that he like destroy Kamen Rider Onyx and later he will finish Kamen Rider Beyond as well. At News Office Brandon ask Mr.Frinch that him and Fish wants days off, Mr.Frinch can do that for him. Brandon tell Fish that he want try to find where is Kamen Rider?. Trent introduce Dan's Friends and Queen Sera, Queen Sera tell Trent that Dan wants to train with Trent to help him. Trent will help him to train more, Dan is trying so hard for more training. But he fail his training, so he left his own. Trent look at his advent deck about his kamen rider onyx is powers gone, but Brandon and Fish are here to meet Trent for long time. Brandon tell Trent that him and Fish got new job as news reporter, Trent is still working at Grace's Bookstore. Eric ask Dan why his not training with Trent, Dan tell Eric and the others that he can't get more training to do. Queen Sera tell him that Trent try to help him, Dan will go see Trent to say sorry to him. Spider-Com tell Colonel X will fight kamen riders again, Colonel X will be happy. Dan tell Trent to say sorry to him that he ran off, Trent is ok with that. When they finished there training, Trent was happy that Dan got Trent's skills. But now Spider-Com and The Shockers are here to fight them, Dan fighting Spider-Com. But Trent saw him that his in trouble, So he look at his advent deck and ready to transform to Kamen Rider Onyx, Dan tell him that his power will be lost. Trent will be fine, when he fighting Spider-Com. His powers is weak. But he will control it, Dan will help him and he will transform to Kamen Rider Beyond. So they will team up together to fight Spider-Com, Trent use his Strike Vent destroy him. Colonel X wasn't happy that they killed him, Dan say to Trent thanks for his train with him.